The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a wireless mesh network repair system for information handling systems
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, cell phones, laptops, servers, chassis controller cards and line cards in a chassis system, and storage devices, may communicate with other devices using a wireless mesh network. For example, in a particular chassis system, a chassis card (e.g., a line card, a chassis controller card) located in the chassis system may wirelessly communicate to other chassis cards located in the same chassis system, where each of the chassis cards in the particular chassis system may function as a wireless mesh access node (also referred to as node herein) of a wireless mesh network. For further example, in any particular rack of a datacenter, a plurality of servers may be connected to a Top Of Rack (TOR) switch which may function as a wireless mesh access node of a wireless mesh network. TOR switches in a plurality of racks of the datacenter may wirelessly communicate with each other to form the wireless mesh network. A message may be communicated between the servers (also referred to as mesh clients herein) and/or between a server and other networked devices wirelessly along a path of nodes by hopping from node to node until the message reaches its destination. In conventional systems, a particular node typically polls the wireless mesh network periodically, and when it discovers a change (e.g., another node in the path is no longer operating to transmit messages through the wireless mesh network), that particular node may update wireless transmission paths to provide for communications between source nodes and the destination nodes in the wireless mesh network. The use of polling in updating wireless transmission paths raises a number of issues. For example, the particular node may discover the change in available nodes and/or paths by polling well after that change has occurred, which can result in packet losses and/or communication delays prior to discovery of the change.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a wireless mesh network repair system.